El coche funebre vacio
by BiancoAarnikotka
Summary: Esta cuenta es sobre que va suceder despues del ultimo episodio, despues Sherlock muere. En 2013, John, privados de su felicidad y actualmente esta comprometido con María Morstan. Ahora está luchando con la verdad detrás de la muerte de Sherlock, incluso después de que Sherlock se revela a John ...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 - Watson - El héroe nunca muere

* * *

La última vez que yo he escrito fue un reporte de la muerte de mi querido amigo, Sherlock. Han pasado dos años desde aquel momento grave. Ahora en el otoño de 2013, en las afueras de Inglaterra y en el corazón de Londres el crimen y los malhechores han regresado porque Sherlock no está aquí para salvar el día.

Sherlock y yo, hemos sido buenos amigos, y siempre lo observaba cuidadosamente como el resuelve los crímenes retorcidos en un parpadear del ojo. Impresionantes habilidades. El hace que lo imposible parezca posible y fácil. Pero ahora, desde que estoy solo no puedo incluso entender cómo es posible que un hombre pueda matar y luego desaparecer como si el no ubiera estado allí del todo.

Quiero mucho continuar el trabajo de Sherlock, quiero ayudar a la gente de Londres pero no puedo, porque no soy Sherlock y el está muerto.

Algunas veces, Mycroft, el hermano de Sherlock, se encuentra conmigo. La primera vez que nos encontramos fue después del funeral de Sherlock. Mycroft ha confesado que ha vendido información sobre Sherlock a Moriarty. Y con aquella información Moriarty ha podido matar a Sherlock, o sea, Sherlock se suicida para salvar mi vida. Yo no puedo creerlo. Y no puedo perdonar a Mycroft todavía. Pero Moriarty moría con Sherlock.

Ahora estoy en mi apartamento otra vez. He empiezado a ir a mi terapista. No sé que hacer ya. Estoy solo y deprimido. Mis mañanas son silenciosas. Mis paseos aburridos y solitarios. Pero a veces, es verdad que tengo compañía. Mary, mi novia, esta con migo a veces, pero aun así, me siento mal. Soy un hombre triste que ha perdido su único amigo.

Camino por la calle de Baker Street, donde Sherlock ha vivido. La calle esta vacio, y los apartamientos son silencios y oscuros. Un hombre viejo va pasando. Por accidente el choca contra mí, y el deja caer los libros que el ha llevado.

"¡Cuidado! Esos libros son importantes," el dice un poco enfadado.

"Lo siento," yo digo pero el hombre solamente me da una mirada fea y continua. Llego a el apartamento 221B, y levanto mi mano para llamar, pero dudo.

'¿Qué tal si la señora Hudson no abre la puerta?', yo pienso. Pero quiero desesperadamente ver el viejo apartamento de nuevo. Y, yo llamo.

Espero un momento, dos momentos…

Puedo oír a alguien que baja la escalera. La puerta se abre, y puedo ver la cara de la señora Hudson. Ella está cansada.

"Buenos noche, señora Hudson. ¿Cómo estás?," yo digo.

"Ah, doctor Watson. Gracias, estoy bien, ¿pero qué haces fuera a esta hora?," ella dice, y abre la puerta más para que yo puedo entrar.

"Nada especial," y digo, "solamente quiero ver este lugar de nuevo, si me dejas."

"Claro que sí, doctor," ella dice, "Las cosas de Sherlock están aquí todavía."

Yo no he dicho nada, simplemente asinti con la cabeza y he subido la escalera. Entro en el cuarto que fue mío y de Sherlock. Es verdad que las cosas están aquí todavía. Están exactamente como han estado los últimos dos años.

Debo de haberme quedado dormido, porque cuando desperté oír a alguien llamar a la puerta. Voy a abrirla, pero no fue señora Hudson, fue el hombre viejo que ha pasado en la calle. El inclina su sombrero, y entra dentro del cuarto.

"Buenas noche, señor. Espero que no estoy molestando. Quiero pedir le perdón, por mi indecencia en aquel momento," el dice amablemente.

"No tienes que pedir perdón. Yo he tenido la culpa, yo he tumbado sus libros," yo digo, pero el hombre solamente sacude su cabeza.

"Si, es verdad, pero luego tu has querido ayudarme y yo no lo he permitido. ¿Es así como una persona dice gracias?," él dice, con una sonrisa, muy familiar, pero yo no pienso mucho en ello. "Yo quiero solamente decir gracias. ¡Aquí tienes!," el levanto los libros en mi dirección. "puedes llenar ese estante con esos libros," el dice, y con su otra mano el apunta a el estante detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y veo el estante. Esta medio lleno con algunos libros que Sherlock suele leer. Un libro titulado 'Smoke and Mirrors', que es un libro sobre tabaco me recuerdo cuando Sherlock estaba estudiando sobre el. Y luego ha registrado durante sus casos, 243 tipos des cenizas de tabaco. Me doy la vuelta hacia el hombre pero el desaparecido. Y Sherlock está en su lugar. El es muy pálido, pero es Sherlock. ¡El vive!

Espera un momento, si Sherlock vivía todo este tiempo, ¿por quién lloraba? Me preocupas, ¿para nada?

"Tu, tu… ¡Me preocupas!" yo grito, "¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"¿No estaba claro? Yo salve tu vida John. No tienes que preocuparte. ¡Después de todo, soy Sherlock!" el dice, y se sienta.

"Pero, podías decírmelo. ¡Creía que estabas muerto!"

"¿Yo, estaría muerto?," el dijiste burlándose.

"¡Sherlock!"

Le golpeo.

Estoy muy enfadado, ¿Cómo puede Sherlock estar tan tranquilo? No sabe nada. Ha robado mi felicidad y roto mi corazón, y el espera que yo siga la corriente con sus planes estúpidos. Yo sé que soy su médico y su compañero, pero no soy su marioneta. No voy a permitirse a Sherlock jugar con mi vida, solo porque puede.

"He sido tu amigo, y el único que tienes, y todavía soy tu amigo," digo dejando un Sherlock sorprendido. Ciertamente no sabe nada.

* * *

**Esta es mi primera cuenta en espanol. Estudie espanol por un ano, y no puedo escribir y hablar muy bueno, pero entendo mucho. Por favor, si veis errores, dime, porque quiero mucho a aprender espanol. Opiniones y comentarios son tambien, muy agradecido. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Sherlock - Un héroe no consigue siempre una bienvenida de héroe

* * *

Me duele. El puñetazo duele. John está realmente enfadado. El me detesta. ¿Por qué me detesta? He salvado su vida. Pero claro que si no entiende que he hecho. Si le he dicho mi plan, si le he dicho que no estaba muerto, luego John y yo seriamos hombres muertos. Porque Moriarty ha tenido hombres por todas partes. Y los hombres de Moriarty no solo nos hubieran matado, pero nos hubieran borrado de la faz de la Tierra.

Aah… Sangre. John me ha golpeado bien. Pero admito que lo merezco, porque no he le dicho nada. No he podido confiar en John porque he temido por su vida, pero más por nuestra amistad. Que ha me dicho es verdad; John es el único amigo que tengo. Nadie me considera normal o digno de confianza, aparte de John.

Me duele la nariz, y me siento mareado. Necesito un poco de aire fresco. Me pongo de pie. Toco mi nariz y veo sangre. No puedo recordar la última vez cuando he visto mi sangre. Me siento raro. Abro la puerta, y bajo la escalera. Salgo y miro alrededor, pero, tal como esperado, John no está aquí.

Puedo ver una mujer. Ella lleva un vestido negro. Sus tacones, recientemente lustro, hacen clic en el tiempo con su paso elegante. Ella se me acerca, se detiene y sonríe.

"Buenas noches, Mary. ¿Cómo fue tu cita? Parece que acaba demasiado rápido." Yo digo, tomando mi pañuelo desde mi abrigo. Viendo que no quiera responder, continúe. "Creo que tu sabes lo que quiero."

"Si, es verdad, pero si quieres saber dónde ha ido John," ella dice, pero yo continuo lo que va a decir, "Tengo que hacerte un favor."

"No, tienes que hacérselo a John. Decirle todo. Y disculparte…," ella dice. Me burlo pero luego dudo, recordando mi nariz sangrado.

"¿Yo? ¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada." Digo, y pienso un poco en ese. En realidad, ese es verdad, que no he hecho nada. No he lo dicho nada, y no he lo confianza. Y por eso, John, creyó que estuve muerto, porque no estuvo un amigo buen. Porque no pude decirle la verdad. "Pero, ¡solo he salvado su vida!" digo.

"Puede que ser verdad, pero el no entiende. Estuvo triste, y creyó que te dejo morir, cuando podía salvarte o detener tu muerto de alguna manera." ella dice.

Camino lejos sin responderla. Intento pensar en esto, pero no tiene sentido. Vale, la situación es que John esta de humor cambiante porque he fingido mi muerte sin decirle, y el se siente ¿de poca confianza? ¿Solo? No, no solo, el tiene a Mary. Pero ¿entonces qué?

¡Estas preguntas! Simplemente no entiendo los sentimientos. Son tan estúpidos e inútiles. No hacen más que confundirte y arruinar tu vida. Me detengo. He llegado al cementerio. Aquí, está la prueba. Aquí es donde mii cadáver está enterrado. Molly ha hecho un buen trabajo en el cadáver para a se parece a mí. Lo deje engañar a todo el mundo. Lo creyeron, y John ha sido devastado.

Entro en el cementerio. Esta oscuro y hace frio. Camino despacio e intento escuchar. Pero todo está en silencio. Y todavía, sé que John está aquí. Pero no puedo explicar como lo sé.

"John, quiero solo decir…," digo, pero John continúa.

"¿Quieres decir qué? ¡¿Qué no confías en mí?!¡Que estoy tonto y que no he visto que no estás muerto! Puede ser que no estoy un genio pero estoy humano y tengo sentimientos." John dice y pisa en la escasa luz. Puedo ver su que su cara está enfadada, pero sus ojos están llenar de tristeza.

"Watson me disculpo. He temido. Moriarty iba a matarte si no me suicido. Y tenía que hacerlo. Pero no fui yo quien ha estado muerto en la calle. Fue un cadáver. ¿Entiendes, John? Verdaderamente, me disculpo." digo y pongo mi mano en su hombro.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi cuenta, y ¿si podría, por favor, comentar sobre esa? Quiero mucho a ver que te parece de mi cuenta. De nuevo, ¡Gracias por todo!**


End file.
